The subject of the present invention relates to an optical filters quick assembly support system, or a “Matte Box” as it is known in the professional film industry, for use on a motion picture or professional video cameras requiring, in many cases during the filming of a motion picture, the use of a variety of different optical filter effects in order to achieve the desired high quality motion picture.
It is a standard practice in the professional motion picture industry to employ several different types of optical filters within a matte box in front of a camera lens to produce the desired quality of picture or other visual effects.
The optical filters may be of several different types including polarizing filters that require rotation about the lens axis, or long graduated filters requiring freedom of movement in the vertical or horizontal planes.
During the filming process, in order to achieve the necessary optical effects, what becomes necessary is the constant changing of filters and adding or removing of filter-holder stages. Since the costs per minute of a professional movie production are enormously high, the ideal matte box assembly would be one that will allow all this manipulations to be done in seconds and without the need of any tools.